


Beginnings Are Always a Shock

by ALC_Punk



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard Has One, Crossover, Except Not In This, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, School Exchange Program, There's Always Time Travel Involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Annabelle is frightfully disturbed to find she's to be shot into space to Asgard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Beginnings Are Always a Shock

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't place when I wrote this, though I have a note stating I posted it. But not here, apparently. I suspect I slapped it up on Dreamwidth at some point. Anyway, I'm backdating it, since it is definitely not recent.

"There's an exchange program?"

Miss Fritton finished signing off on the invoice in front of her and then beamed up at Annabelle, "I'm sure you'll be splendid there. This is such an honor. Though, after all, you are Head Girl."

"Auntie, are you saying there's an exchange program with _Asgard_?" Really, Annabelle had heard (and told) some clankers in her time. But that St. Trinian's would have an exchange program with a group of _gods_. Well, sometimes, one had to draw the line at one's gullibility.

"But of course." With a flourish, Miss F. held out the invoice, "Where do you think Frigga learned to rule over that idiot who takes naps all the bloody time?"

Now _that_ really had to be a lie. Annabelle folded her arms and ignored the piece of paper. "Really, Auntie. That had to have been centuries ago."

"There was time travel involved," Miss Fritton replied serenely. Almost as though she were telling the truth.

But really. Time travel. Annabelle didn't think so. She shook her head, "You can't expect me to believe it."

"I know, ducky. I know. But we Frittons have birthed whole nations, not to mention more than a few realms, here at St. Trinian's." She huffed out a sigh, her eyes growing misty. If there'd been a glass nearby, she might almost have picked it up for a sip. "Frigga was such a wonderful Head Girl."

Annabelle gulped. Once upon a time, she'd only thought she had Kelly Jones to live up to. Not that she was buying it. Not really. Her auntie had to be lying, or perhaps drunk. Yes, drunk. She might be able to hold her whiskey better than a Scot, but Annabelle's aunt couldn't stop biology. "Have you been sampling the First Years' Home Brew again, Auntie?"

"Extraordinary things have happened at St. Trinian's, Annabelle. Now," Miss Fritton stood and waved the invoice again, "If you will simply take this, your odyssey will begin."

Against her better instincts, Annabelle accepted the sheet of paper. "Really, and how am I going to get to Asgard?"

"Where there's a Heimdall, there's a way."

The words were suddenly ringing in Annabelle's ears, and a bright light surrounded her. She gasped. Her aunt was obviously going all out with her little deception. Trick. Whatever it was. Annabelle opened her mouth to remonstrate with her when the room stretched into a field of streaks and starlight.

For an instant, she thought her stomach had been left far behind. Then it seemed to fling itself ahead of her until the room resolved itself into a rather large rotunda covered in gold leaf and marble.

Annabelle drew in a breath to steady herself and tried to remember that she was a St. Trinian's girl.

"Miss Fritton?" A tall young woman stood before her looking almost disdainful.

Ah. There was an emotion Annabelle was very familiar with. She smiled. "Yes. And you are?"

The young woman bowed, "The lady Sif. If you'll follow me, the queen wishes a word before you're settled."

Something in Sif's tone told Annabelle that she was annoyed--whether at being a guide or something else, Annabelle wasn't certain. Probably thought she was much too high and mighty to be lugging round a St. Trinian's girl.

Well, being underestimated was a St. Trinian's girl's stock in trade. She spared a fleeting thought for the twins and their explosives as they stepped out onto a bridge that appeared to be made of rainbows.

This was the beginning of her term at Asgard. Annabelle rather hoped it went well.


End file.
